Avatar: The Adventures of Shen Zhu
by Zuko-Ursa
Summary: Shen Zhu was born of Kun, a Fire nation General and Jin, a woman from the Earth kingdom. Both of his parents were murdered, while Shen Zhu barely escapes with his life. Shen Zhu hated all Fire nation exept Ursa. He met Lien and Avatar Aang and his group. But a great evil stirs. Does Shen Zhu have what it takes to face the ghosts from his past, or will Shen Zhu be their next victim?
1. Prologue

**A/N: No, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. The same goes for all of my next chapters. **

"Run! Run, my son!" Yelled Jin. "Mom! Dad! I Ahhhhh!" I yelled as one of the Firebenders seared my right arm in flames. I ran and kept running as they closed in….

"Ahhhhh!" I yelled as I awoke from my slumber. "That…. was only…. a dream!" I am Shen Zhu, a thirteen year old firebender with a dark past. Lately, I've had nightmares about my past. I'm an orphan. My parents were killed by Fire nation thieves. I've never trusted the Fire nation since. My mom's name was Jin. She was a humble and beautiful Earth kingdom woman who was a nonbender. My father's name was Kun. He was a Fire nation General in the navy. I get my bending from my father. Since my parents were killed, I traveled to the great Earth kingdom city of Ba Sing Se as a refugee. Along the way, I had met a girl one year younger than me named Luna and a kind woman named Ursa. We traveled together to Ba Sing Se and have lived there ever since. I am Shen Zhu and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1: War

The war has ended, but I can't seem to accept it. I hate the fire nation! It's their fault that my parents are dead! Maybe I should cool down. The Jasmine Dragon's tea always helps.

"Hello! What would you like?" the stores owner, Mushi, asks. I like him. He has a wonderful personality.

"Ginseng, please!" I answer. I love tea, especially Ginseng.

"Ah! A wonderful choice! Coming right up," he answers back. I go to take a seat by the window when I spot a young man, about three years older than me, with a scar over his left eye. Zuko! I heard about the war's end and how he just became Firelord. If I want revenge, I'd best target him. I take my seat.

"Here you go," Mushi hands me my tea and I take a sip. "You're Fire nation, so why, may I ask, are you here?" Mushi asks.

"Don't you ever compare me to those barbarians!" I shout loud enough to scare some birds off a nearby roof. Mushi looks shocked, as do Zuko and the group he's sitting with.

"What's wrong? All I asked was…"

I cut him off. "I know what you asked! They're nothing more than thieves, common criminals who enjoy watching people suffer!"

"What have they done to you?" Mushi asks.

I stand up and unravel my right sleeve to reveal the large, twisted burn scar. "What have they done? What haven't they done! They burned me and killed my parents! Even with the war over, nothing's changed! I'm still the same! I still have nothing! All I have is my adopted mother and sister! Everything else has been taken away! Nothing's changed!" My voice cracks as I yell these last words. I turn my head away as two large teardrops slide down my cheeks, unchecked. Everybody looks at me as I leave.


	3. Chapter 2: First Attack

Zuko and the waterbender follow me.

"Wait!" Zuko shouts as he and the waterbender catch up.

"What do you want?" I nearly shout.

"We just want to talk," Zuko says.

"Well, I have nothing to say to you. Especially you, _Firelord_!" I say the word with such malice that both of them flinch.

"Well, I have a lot to say, so will you listen? First of all, this is my friend, Katara. Who are you?" Zuko asks.

"I am Shen Zhu. Not that I need to answer any questions, of coarse," I answer. "The Fire nation isn't as bad as you think," Zuko says.

"No? It's worse!" I shout. I glare at him. I look up and my eyes land on his scar. I remember him from somewhere. Just then, a fire whip lashes out and, for the second time in my life, I felt the burning pain on my right arm. "Ahhhhh!" I scream as I clutch my arm. My eyes shift upward and I catch a glimpse of my attacker, a figure in the shadows.

"The true enemy will be here soon," he says as he attacks. His attack strikes my face and my world turns black.

_Oh! Where am I? My mind wanders. What happened? I remember an attacker. I try to bend only nothing happens _

_"Huh? I can't bend?" I ask myself. _

_"No. You can't bend here." A figure walks up to me. _

_"What happened? Where am I? Who are you?" The questions poured out. _

_"I am Avatar Roku. You are in the spirit world. You were attacked. The reason I called you here is to warn you of an evil that is about to unfold," Avatar Roku states. "What is the evil?" I ask. _

_"They are part of an evil society. It has been around for a thousand years. Their leader is a ghost from your past. Go now. I will call you back when the time is right," Avatar Roku calls as my world fades to black._

"Hey! He's waking up!" Someone says. I groan as I slowly open my eyes. Katara, Zuko, and the Avatar are standing over me. I turn to the Avatar. "Avatar Roku pulled me into the spirit world!" I blurt out.

"What!" The current Avatar nearly jumps out of his skin.

"He called me to warn me of a great evil. They are part of an ancient society. Their leader is someone from my past, though I don't know who. Or, maybe I do know," I say.

"What do you mean that you might know?" asked Zuko.

"What I mean is almost every day after I was orphaned, I had the same dream. My sister, Jing, could be the true enemy," I explained.

I flinch and groan as I notice the severe pain in my arm. I grab my arm. Katara notices it. "Do you want me to heal it?" She asks. I groan again and slowly nod. I hold myself up with my left arm while Katara unravels the bandage on my right arm and begins to heal it. I flinch as the water starts to sooth my burn.

Zuko notices how I'm staring at him. "Now you know why I hate the Fire nation so much," I start. "It's not just the fact that they killed my parents, but they cause nothing but suffering!"

Katara finishes healing me bandages my arm back up. "You should rest. You've been badly hurt," She says.

"No. I can't rest now. There is more that must be done. Zuko, do you wish for me to take you to your mother?" I asked.

He leans forward. "You know where she is?" Zuko asked.

"Yes. I was an orphan since I was four. About three years ago, she helped my friend, Luna, and I against some Firebenders. Afterwards, she said that she'd care for us. We traveled to Ba Sing Se together. When we arrived within the city, I started to think of her as more of a second mom. She's told me about you. It's a shame that I did not recognize you, sooner," I explained.

"Will you take me to her?" Zuko asked.

"Yes. We could leave now, if you want," I suggested.

"Sure, if you're up to it," He said.

"I'm up to it," I confirmed.


	4. Chapter 3: Zuko and Ursa's Reunion

Zuko reached his hand towards me and helped me up. I looked towards him. "Let's go," I said. I walked towards the exit and he followed me. We started walking through the city of Ba Sing Se. We kept walking until my home came into view. I opened the door.

"Hey! Mom! I'm home!" I shouted.

"Okay, Shen! I'll be right there!" Ursa yelled from the other room. I looked to Zuko and nodded.

"Wait here," I said as I walked into the room where Ursa was.

"Mom, you know the story that you told me about your son?" I asked.

"Yes?" Ursa replied.

"I found him, mom. He was at the Jasmine Dragon," I responded.

"Really?" She asked anxiously.

"Yes. I also brought him here. He's waiting for you," I continued. We walked to where I had left Zuko. He looked towards mom and tears sprang to both their eyes. They ran up to each other and hugged tightly. I watched the scene unfold with tears in my own eyes. Then, my spine became tinged with shivers. I couldn't stop shaking. It felt like we were being watched. I can't get rid of this feeling.

Crash!

Someone burst through our home and the three of us took our stances. The fact is, Luna was in school. It's good that she doesn't have to see this. After we defeated a few people, a female came through the large, gaping hole. I looked at her in shock. "Jing! I thought you were dead!" I exclaimed.

"Well, then you were wrong, dear brother!" Jing shouted to me.

"I can't… I can't fight you," I stated, my shoulders relaxing.

"Why? Because I'm your sister? Well not anymore!" She shouted and formed a fire whip. She sent it to me and I dodged. I formed a fire Dragon and brought it to her. She saw an opening and, without hesitation, sent red lightning to me. I didn't have the time to dodge. The lightning struck me and my world turned black.

**One Hour Later:**

I groaned as the pain made itself known. I opened my eyes and gasped. The pain was overpowering. "Shen, how are you feeling?" Ursa asked.

"Like I was struck with red lightning," I answered dryly. Ursa smiled at my humor. A new wave of pain arrived and I clutched my chest. I found that I was close to tears. As I looked at the worried faces surrounding me, the tears started to form. Ursa brought me close to her as I started to cry. I cried until I was on the brink of exhaustion. I fell asleep in my new mother's arms.


End file.
